


till we meet again - daisuga

by aprilmae



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, its the only thing i can write, ofc its angst, sad—, this was originally a different pairing but it just worked so well so i rewrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilmae/pseuds/aprilmae
Summary: daisuga ; haikyuu"we meet again, my love."<3 free tissues
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	till we meet again - daisuga

**_TILL WE MEET AGAIN_ **

The warm aroma of freshly baked bread was intoxicatingly delicious, almost making the grey haired man drool. He wondered into the small but homely kitchen to see his lover crouched down in front the oven, looking as beautiful as the day they met. Daichi’s presence had been unnoticed, and Sugawara got up slightly swaying his hips as he hummed the starting melody to a song that sounded painfully familiar, Daichi couldn't quite tell what it was.

He crept behind him, snaking a strong arm around Koushi’s waist, making the latter jump a little. Letting out a satisfied hum, he relaxed into the embrace. The apron he wore was slipping off his slim shoulders, and covered in what was probably flour.

"What time is it pumpkin?"

The grey-haired man looked down at his watch, an anniversary present that he cherished.

"It's 7 Dai~"

"Isn't the ball at 8?"

Sugawara practically jumped out of Daichi’s arms, panic evident on his face as he rushed over to their bedroom. He scrambled to the closet, yanking the doors open looking for his gown. 'Dresses' are just better!' he’d said, as Asahi took his measurements a week before. 

Tonight was a themed party that Kuroo and Kenma were throwing at their estate, a masquerade ball. On the invite it had said the dress code was formal wear, but both males and females could wear a suit or a dress. The lacy, red bodice of the dress clung to Sugawara’s frame giving him a rather sexy look. The underskirt was simple and white, simply giving the skirt volume, hidden under another layer of crimson flowing fabric. Much alike to a princess dress, Koushi knew he was going to turn heads looking this good. The boy slipped on a pair of black trainers, because even if dresses are more comfortable, heels are not.

"You look good enough to eat~"

"On the topic of things to eat, I think I smell burning..."

"Your bread!"

They both sprinted to the kitchen, Suga slightly tripping halfway, and he opened the oven and grabbed the tin when he suddenly howled out in pain.

"KOU—"

Daichi helped him up, placing both of his burnt hands under the cold water of the kitchen.

"It hurts Dai."

"I know, I know, give it a second baby,"

Salty tears started to fill Sugawara’s eyes as the pain seared in his hands. Whispering delicate words of comfort into his ears, Sawamura rubbed his shoulders.

"Better?"

"A little..."

"We don't have to go tonight if if hurts bad."

"No, no I really want to."

"If you're sure...well now I'm giving you both my heart, my love and you can have my hands, just for tonight though."

"Don't be so cheesy~"

"You love it really."

Daichi put on the oven gloves that his lover had missed, and drew the bread out from the tray, the edges were a little too dark for bread, but it still looked tasty. He placed the tray on the stove top and shut the oven doors, turning it off.

"Let's go then,"

Sugawara gestured to the door, the pain had waned a little, yet a sharp ache was left in his hands, but it wasn't unbearable. Daichi linked his arm around Koushi’s, careful not to touch his hand.

After a short car ride to the house, they arrived at the large gates. They stepped into the ballroom, it was large and decorated. Lively music played from a band that was on a stage that had been put up. The couple were welcomed joyously by their former teammates, friends and others. They danced the night away, intensely swept up in youthful spirit, smiles imprinted on their faces.

Leaving the party at 3 in the morning, they wondered the streets carelessly. Alcohol flowing through their veins, they stood in the middle of a seemingly barren road.

"I love you so much Sugawara Koushi."

"I love you too Daichi Sawamura."

Their lips collided passionately as it seemed all the stars in the universe had aligned. Daichi held the slightly smaller man in his arms, and stared into his honey brown eyes. Those eyes he adored so much. The kiss was tentative and magical, it was picked straight out of a movie scene, except this wasn't acting, this was real, real true love. Daichi let go of Sugawara for a moment, and knelt down on his knee.

"I've loved you since the moment I lay my eyes on you all those years ago, and I'll love you till the day I die. I love the way you frustrated at not being able to reach the top shelves, I love the way your eyes sparkle in the morning as you wake up, I love the way you make every day a sunny day. I will love you for all eternity. So, will you do the honour of marrying me?"

**_BANG!_ **

The photo fell off his bedside table, shattering the blissful memory and the picture frame. The shards of glass littered the cold wooden floor. Daichi picked up the picture, letting out a melancholic laugh as he saw the bright smile on his lovers face. They had looked so stupid, yet so unequivocally happy. Countless nights full of passion and romance, a bond for life that was unbreakable. But then he remembered, the love of his life had left him.

The past year of his life had been an emotional blur, he recalled bits and pieces while going through all the memories in his head. But like parts of a puzzle, some were missing. Every time he woke up and turned to the side, he swore he saw his delicate, bright smile. It wasn't real. He knew that.

Snapping back to reality, he picked up his coat before heading out the door. The rain was pounding violently against the floor, but that wouldn't stop him from seeing his love again. He stopped by a lonely flower stand, the blooms slightly damaged by the merciless rain. Buying a singular rose, he looked for him.

After a long, tiring search he finally spotted him. He ran across the path, nearly slipping on almost every puddle, to get to him. And when Daichi was finally in front of him, he bittersweetly smiled with tears in his eyes.

"We meet again my love,"

He blinked the tears from his eyes and continued. "It's nearly been a year huh? I'd say 'oh how time flies by' but it hasn't. Every day has been more agonising than the last without you to wake up to ever morning. I told you that I'd love you for all eternity, that was a promise. A vow, even if we never got to make ours in marriage,"

He kneeled down in front of him,

"I know you didn't chose to go, but I can't help but think about what my life would've been like with you. I still love you dear, and I plan to love you till the day I die."

Daichi placed the rose on the gravestone in front of him.

"Till we meet again, my love,"

i did not realise how sad this actually is until i reread it whoops 💀


End file.
